


Hold On to It For Me

by DaredesukaNandemonai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaredesukaNandemonai/pseuds/DaredesukaNandemonai
Summary: Kara met Lena at a hotdog foodstall. Fluff ensues. 😉😉
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Hold On to It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the midst of all the chaos in the world, I present to you this oneshot fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena is fidgeting with her fingers as she stood lining up to what appears to be a hotdog stand on a Friday afternoon. Lena would have sent her assistant for this kind of thing but she lost to a bet with Sam and as a punishment Sam asked her to go out of L-Corp and try buying something at a food stall in the park. So here she is, fidgetting while standing in line. A few minutes later, it was finally her turn and the stall personnel asked her what she wants. 

Lena's stomach did a backflip because she has no idea what she wants. So she stammered and replied, 

"Just give me one of your best sellers." 

The stall personnel smiled, "Do you want the combo, or ala carte?" 

Lena's eyebrows furrowed. The stall owner continued, "The combo means you get a drink and a side of cheesy fries. And the ala carte means you only get the hotdog." 

Lena contemplated a little bit, "Umm, I think I'll just.." 

"You should try the big daddy combo. It's amazing!" 

Lena jumped when she heard an angelic voice from behind her. She looked back and saw the owner of the said angelic voice. Lena's heart fluttered when she saw a blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and a really beautiful smile. Lena smiled as the said woman stepped beside her smilling at her. Lena looked at the personnel again and said, 

"I think I'll have what she suggested." 

The blonde woman squealed with delight. 

"You're not gonna regret it!" The blonde woman exclaimed excitedly. 

Lena's smile widened, "Thank you." 

"Don't mention it." 

Lena then directed her attention once again to the stall personnel and said, "How much is your big daddy combo?" Lena almost choked at the name of the combo which earned a chuckle from the blonde woman. 

"That'll be 5 dollars." 

Lena handed a hundred dollar bill. The stall personnel's eyes widened comically and he chuckled, "Are you kidding me? Do you have a smaller bill mam?" 

Lena frowned and panicked a little. 

"That's fine, make it two, I'll take care of it." The blonde woman spoke and offered a 10 dollar bill to the personnel. The personnel smiled and nodded gesturing for them to go to the pick up section of the stall. Lena looked at the blonde woman, 

"You didn't have to." 

The blonde woman shrugged smiling widely while leading Lena to the pick up section of the stall. 

"Nonsense! What kind of person would I be if I can't buy a beautiful woman a big daddy?" 

Then the blonde woman winked. Lena's cheeks blushed a little bit. 

"Was this stranger flirting with her?" Lena thought to herself. Instead of flirting back, Lena whispered a thank you to the blonde woman. 

"You're welcome. The name's Kara." The blonde woman said offering her right hand. 

"Lena." Lena answered receiving Kara's hand. 

Kara's smiled widened. "Nice to meet you Lena." 

"Nice to meet you too." 

A few moments later, they heard a ding indicating that their orders are ready. Kara let go of Lena's hand and picked up their orders. Kara gestured for Lena to follow her on a bench under some shade of trees which Lena followed willingly. They settled down when suddenly they heard an explosion. Kara immediately stood up, took off her glasses and squinted at the direction of the explosion which puzzled Lena. Kara then looked at Lena for a few moments. Lena took her time studying the blonde's face. Her blue eyes, the scar between her eyebrows, her nose, and her mouth. Kara took Lena's hand and shove her glasses gently. 

"I have to go." Kara said walking away. 

"Wait! What about your glasses?" 

Kara looked back smiling, "Hold on to it for me so I'll have an excuse to see you again!" 

Lena's heartbeat skyrocketed which earned a grin from the blonde. 

"How will you find me?" Lena asked further. 

"I will find you. I've memorized your heartbeat." 

Kara's last statement puzzled Lena but she smiled feeling giddy. She picked up both their orders and head back to L-Corp. Once she's in her office, she took a picture of her order and sent it to Sam as proof. Lena then went about her day designing new products and reviewing some of L-Corp's financial statements. 

A few hours later, Lena decided to take a break. She checked the time and noticed that it was almost 9pm. She jumped on her seat when she heard a knock on her balcony door. She turned her chair and saw National City's own superhero, Supergirl, standing outside her balcony with a smile on her face. Something about the superhero's smile seems oddly familiar to Lena. She stood up and went outside to her balcony. Supergirl stood waiting for her by the railing looking to the direction of the city. When Lena stood beside her a good distance between them, Supergirl turned her gaze towards Lena. Supergirl smiled and whispered, 

"I told you I'd find you." 

Lena's eyes widened in recognition. So that's why the Superhero's smile is oddly familiar. 

"Kara." Lena whispered. 

Supergirl smiled, "Yes." 

Lena's heart fluttered again. "Why me? Why did you reveal your identity to me?" 

"You're not your brother. And I trust you. So please trust me." Supergirl answered with pleading in her eyes. 

Lena got teary-eyed. When Supergirl saw Lena's teary eyes she panicked and stepped closer to Lena reaching out with her hand to touch Lena but decided against it. It took a lot of willpower from Supergirl not to hold Lena in her arms. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." 

Lena shook her head smiling, "It's good tears, I promise. Thank you for trusting me." 

Supergirl sighed in relief and gave Lena another endearing smile. Just then Supergirl's superhearing picked up a what seems to be a series of firetrucks heading to a the same location. She looked at Lena with resign in her eyes and sighed, 

"I have to go again." Supergirl said. 

"Duty calls?" Lena asked. 

"Yes. Sorry." 

"It's okay. Be careful Supergirl." 

Supergirl slowly floated up when Lena spoke again, 

"Wait what about your glasses?" 

Supergirl smiled, "Hold on to it for me? So I'll have another excuse to see you." 

Lena smiled and nodded. Supergirl flew away towards the direction of the fire with a smile in her eyes. Someday, she will tell Lena that back on Krypton, the name of their soulmates are tattooed on their left ribcage just below their hearts. And on Kara's left ribcage was a tattoo that read: Lena Kieran Luthor. Supergirl will tell Lena someday that on Krypton once they meet their soulmates the red thread of fate will appear connecting them to their soulmate that only Kryptonians can see. Supergirl will tell Lena someday that Supergirl's red thread of fate appeared before her on that hotdog stall the moment she met Lena. 

Someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Cheers! 😉😉


End file.
